Artisan temperament
The Artisan temperament is one of four temperaments defined by David Keirsey. Correlating with the SP (sensing–perceiving) Myers-Briggs types, the Artisan temperament comprises the following role variants (listed with their corresponding Myers-Briggs types): Composer (ISFP), Crafter (ISTP), Performer (ESFP), and Promoter (ESTP). Description Artisans are concrete in speech and utilitarian in pursing their goals. Their greatest strength is tactical variation. Their most developed intelligence role is that of either the Operator (Promoters and Crafters) or the Entertainer (Performers and Composers). As the stimulation-seeking temperament, Artisans prefer to live one day at a time. They may spontaneously pursue activities that offer fun or pleasure. Playful in their interpersonal relationships, Artisans tend to be more permissive as parents than the other temperaments, wanting their children to explore and enjoy the world. Interests: In education, Artisans want to learn artcrafts and techniques that they can use in their career. They tend to seek work involving operations and equipment, which could range from a scalpel to a fighter jet. Orientation: Artisans live in the here and now. They want to enjoy the present moment. They tend to be optimistic about the future and cynical about the past, believing that life is a series of risks or random events without any larger pattern or meaning. Self-image: The Artisans' self-esteem is rooted in their grace and artistry; their self-respect in their boldness; and their self-confidence in their adaptability. Values: Artisans enjoy excitement and perform well when in a state of restless energy. "They are excitable as children and they never seem to get less excitable as they grow up." They seek stimulation and trust their impulses. Prone to spontaneous acts of generosity, they want to make an impact on others. They aspire to virtuosity, taking great pleasure in practicing and mastering their technique in the pursuits that interest them. Social roles: In romantic relationships, Artisans want a playmate, someone who can share in the pleasure and excitement they seek. As parents, Artisans are liberators, exposing their children to a wide variety of activities, encouraging them to push beyond their limits, and guiding them toward independence and self-sufficiency. In business and social situations, they are negotiators, making the most of the opportunities at hand. Learning Artisans want teachers who are interesting, active, and playful. They will avoid sedentary forms of learning and uninteresting learning assignments. They will also avoid reading assignments that are not succinct, practical and relevant. Artisans want to demonstrate their learning through actions. Stress As a defense mechanism, Artisans may respond with denial, insisting that a fact is untrue despite overwhelming evidence. Since Artisans feel a need to make an impact and to be spontaneous, they become stressed when their ability to do these things becomes constrained. Boredom is another source of stress for Artisans. When under stress, they can become reckless, and they may retaliate against the source of the stress. Providing Artisans with options, such as new ways to make an impact and new activities, can relieve the stress. Traits in common with other temperaments Keirsey identified the following traits of the Artisan temperament: *Concrete in communication (like Guardians) Artisans are realistic. They want to experience events in the moment. They enjoy manipulating concrete objects, whether for practical or artistic purposes. *Pragmatic in pursuing their goals (like Rationals) Artisan take pride in bold and unconventional behavior. They aren't interested in following a rule if they don't see how it serves a practical purpose. See also *Keirsey Temperament Sorter *Guardian temperament *Idealist temperament *Rational temperament References External links * Artisan temperament at Keirsey.com Category:Keirsey Temperament Sorter